


Audience

by rory_the_faery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fem!Sherlock, Femlock, Graphic Rape, Masturbation, Porn, Porn Watching, Pornography, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, blowjob, fem!lock, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_faery/pseuds/rory_the_faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stumbles upon a porn video of Moriarty raping Sherlock..and gets off on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audience

Sherlock woke in an unfamiliar room, slumped over on the floor beside a bed, drowsy and vision foggy. Probably had been drugged. She tried to remember how she'd gotten here, but couldn't focus enough to remember clearly. She remembered she'd been working on a case involving Moriarty, but that was about it…

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up?" asked a voice from the doorway. Sherlock looked up and saw Moriarty, mobile in hand, grinning wickedly. It was then she realised that she was completely naked. Her eyes widened and she tried to stand up, but she was handcuffed to the bedposts. Her pulse quickened and she frantically shook her arms, trying to free herself, but with no success.

Jim stepped toward her, holding his mobile in his left hand and pointing it at her. "Sherlock, dear, say hello," he said. "Don't want to be rude to our audience, now do we?"

"Go to hell," said Sherlock, jerking her head away from him as his fingers went to caress her cheek. Jim gripped her face and forced it back over to look up at him.

"Sher, we can make this easy or we can make this very, _very_ difficult," he said, unbuckling his trousers and freeing his large erection. "Now be a dear and open up your mouth, love."

Sherlock decided she'd rather struggle against him -- it wasn't in her nature not to put up a fight -- and she kept her mouth shut tight. Jim's index and middle finger pushed into her mouth, and Sherlock bit down on them, hard.

"Fuck!" said Jim, yanking his fingers back out of her mouth. The back of his hand slapped across her face, leaving a red mark across her pale cheek. Still she held her ground and refused to open her mouth. But Jim wasn't stupid and he knew he could force her to open up for him. He pinched her nose so she couldn't breathe. Sherlock held her breath until she was blue in the face and Jim chuckled softly as he watched the panic on her face as she began to realise she couldn't hold her breath much longer. She squeezed her eyes shut, mouth opening for just the briefest moment in an attempt to get some air, but it was long enough for Jim to shove his prick into her mouth and down her throat.

A choked noise escaped Sherlock and tears welled in her eyes as she struggled, but it was no use. The camera phone aimed at her captured every moment of agonizing abuse as Jim thrust into her mouth over and over. Sherlock tried to scream but couldn't, couldn't breathe, couldn't get away. Tears fell down her face and she squeezed her eyes shut tight as Jim fucked her face, head hitting against the side of the bed until she thought she was going to pass out and Jim came in the back of her throat  
and finally, it was over. 

Blood dripped down her chin as he pulled out and she coughed, choking and retching and struggling for air as blood mixed with cum spilled out of her mouth.

Jim kept on filming her afterwards, tears pouring down her face and choked sobs escaping her lips.

He tossed her her coat and uncuffed her.

"Now, Sherlock. I hope you've learnt not to interfere with my work," he said. He turned off the phone and left her alone in the room, door still open.

Sherlock stood, shakily picking up her coat and wrapping herself up in it and walking out of the building. She made it back to the flat and went up to her room before John could see her.

 

>>

 

Sherlock had been acting odd the past few days. To be fair, she was never what anyone might consider 'normal', but still. She came home late a few days ago and John heard her throwing up in the bathroom (got drunk, maybe? It seemed an unlikely thing for Sherlock to do). When John asked her about it, though, she denied that there was anything wrong. And her sore throat? Sherlock had never gotten so much as a cold in the four years John had lived with her. Weird… 

John was upstairs in his room, door locked, laptop out, pants and trousers on the floor beside the bed. Scrolling through some porn website called Tumblr.

He spit on his hand and slowly started to stroke up and down his length as he scrolled down through the photos of naked men and women. He moved his hand faster. Photos of girls in corsets and garter belts. Men giving and receiving blowjobs. John couldn't help but let out a moan as he saw a photo of a scrawny girl with curly, dark hair and sharp cheekbones. Her eyes were brown instead of blue-green like Sherlock's, but the resemblance was close enough for John to let out another groan, pumping his hand faster. 

He had a crush. 

And maybe it was a bit odd that he liked to get off on girls that looked like his flatmate, but as long as he never told anyone, he decided it was acceptable.

He scrolled past a few more photos of girls being eaten out, a gif of a guy masturbating, and stopped when he saw a video. 

_Scrawny Brunette Gets Face-Fucked_.

' _Scrawny Brunette_ ' was enough for John to click on the video. His eyes widened. Was that…Sherlock? It had to be. But it couldn't be, could it?

 _"Sherlock, dear, say hello. Don't want to be rude to our audience, now do we?"_

John recognised the voice. Moriarty. What the hell?

_..."Sher, we can make this easy or we can make this very, very difficult." Jim unbuckled his trousers and pulled them down to his knees._

__Christ, he was massive._ _

_"Now be a dear and open up your mouth, love."_

__John watched as Sherlock resisted him. Watched as he forced himself into her mouth. As he fucked her against the bed while she choked and sobbed hysterically. Watched him come in her throat. Watched him zip up his trousers and watched Sherlock cough and choke on blood and semen_ _

__and it was then that John realised his hand had never stopped moving and there was cum all over the bedsheets._ _

__Fuck._ _


End file.
